The Cuddle Monsters
by ObeseCommando
Summary: Sequel to "Backfire." Blake can't get over the night where she was forced to sleep with Weiss. Ignoring the problem isn't helping. Now Blake and Yang have to work together and deal with their musings.
1. Chapter 1

What started as an accident turned into an addiction. Because of it, Blake felt like she had not had a good night's rest since she had stumbled on Yang in the middle of some stupid prank. For some reason, Yang had thought that crawling into bed with Weiss, while the heiress was sleeping, was a good idea. That was before the blonde had been snared by Weiss, which Yang probably thought would be great fuel for the fire until she started to have second thoughts. Then Blake had found them and was pulled into the same fate as her partner. Blake swallowed past the knot forming in her throat, thinking about how every time she settled into her own bed, it felt so lifeless. So _cold_. No matter what she did to make herself feel better, from drinking tea to reading awful smut before bed, the feeling would remain.

It was a feeling that she didn't have when she was trapped in Weiss's bed. The heiress was surprisingly warm, and she smelled good. Blake shifted in her seat to get a better look at Weiss, who was sitting so far away thanks to the magical, team-breaking powers of assigned seating arrangements. The heiress was bored, not even trying to hide the fact that she was looking at a clock. Blake zeroed in on the crook of Weiss's neck and felt the fantasies slip to the forefront of her mind. She thought about how nice it would be to just go and be closer to Weiss. Perhaps she could even write it off as something friends do if Weiss asked any questions. Friends do that sort of stuff, right?

A nudge to her ribs shook Blake to reality. She blinked and realized her hands were cold and clutched into fists.

"Pay attention," Yang whispered.

Blake nodded and faced forward again. Professor Port was talking about another of his great conquests against the Grimm with great gusto. Although Blake didn't care for the professor's nature to show off, evident by his replica Grimm trophies lining the classroom, it was sometimes amusing to think about how an event could have really transpired from Port's stories. Although, since she had yet to see the older Huntsman fight, most of the fantasies were characterized by Port simply hiding as a coward. It was a simple thought that had no base, but at least it took Blake's mind off of Weiss.

Port wrapped up his story and stood in front of his desk. "And that is why you should always know that, no matter how powerful you believe you are, you will be much more efficient if you remain with your team. It is no good for you to split up unless the situation absolutely calls for it. A good team is characterized by a powerful, intimate bond that will never break under any circumstance. I can only hope that you were all able to be find others that you able to completely trust. Because in this profession, you will need to entrust your flesh to your teammates." Silence descended upon the class.

Blake found herself looking at Weiss again, Port's words ringing through her head. An intimate bond. There were plenty of ways the word "intimate" could be taken. And entrusting her flesh? She would offer hers to Weiss in a heartbeat. The thoughts were piling and Blake was soon unable to notice what was going on with the rest of Port's lesson. Yang must have noticed, because the blonde jabbed her fingers into Blake's side again, causing her to jolt.

"What's wrong with you?" Yang whispered.

"We really, really need to talk after class."

Yang nodded and said nothing. She returned her focus on Port, who was finally starting to talk about how to fight the Grimm. Blake snuck one last look at Weiss before following her partner's example.

Professor Port had to have learned how to control time. There was no other way a man's classes could either feel so long. Regardless of the black magic and virgin sacrifices that Port had to complete for his evil powers, the end of class always came and freed the students from another story. Usually the class would dispel in a semi-orderly manner. The ones closest to the door would leave first and everyone else would get out when they could. This time, Blake grabbed Yang's wrist and sprinted across the classroom before anyone else had collected their belongings.

Blake didn't have a destination in mind as she barreled through the halls with her partner struggling to keep up. She just wanted to find a place where no one could hear them. Before she knew it, they were back at their dorm. Blake reached for her scroll to open the lock, but Yang reached past her and opened the door. Blake stood with her scroll in hand for a moment before shuffling into the empty room. Yang followed, closing the door behind her. The room was thankfully empty.

"So let's talk," Yang said. She grabbed Weiss's chair from one of the desks and turned it around so she could rest her chin on the back.

Blake rubbed her arm and stood awkwardly in the middle of the dorm. Now that they were alone, the words did not want to come. Yang sat patiently, watching with her large, understanding eyes. Surely her own partner wouldn't shun her for the strange… desires. Blake took a deep breath and ignored the slight ringing in her ears.

"Do you remember how Weiss pinned us in her bed?"

Yang nodded. She shifted on her seat but remained silent.

"Well, I've been thinking about that. A lot." Heat started to spread throughout her body. The ringing started to increase. She couldn't look at Yang. "I just keep going back to how good it felt."

"So you want to sleep with Weiss," Yang bluntly stated.

"Y-yes."

Yang mulled the admission over for a moment. Blake was afraid that her partner was thinking about all of the ways she could convince Ozpin to give her a new partner. The black-haired girl started to form a counterpoint about how Yang was the first to crawl into Weiss's bed.

"Blake, are you insane?"

A blink. "I don't follow."

Yang stood and threw her hands in the air. "The only reason why we're still alive is because there was a _bet_. If you just crawl into Weiss's bed, then there's going to be some blood!"

"I know," Blake said, twitching her bow and looking at the ground. "But I can't help it! It's been driving me crazy! Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it too!"

Yang bit her lip and shifted her weight. "That's not what we're talking about."

Blake felt her eyes widen. The fact that she wasn't alone in her desires made the weight slide from her shoulders. Blake wanted to hug Yang in an outburst of emotions. The blonde's confused expression made her realize that she did. Blake put her hands on Yang's shoulders and said, "You have no idea how happy that makes me. I thought I was about to go crazy if I didn't have someone to talk to!"

Yang stepped back and looked away. "Yeah, about that. How about we just don't talk about this?"

Blake twitched her bow. She felt like Yang had just punched her in the stomach. But she couldn't let Yang clam up. "Listen, I really need someone to talk to about this," Blake pleaded. "I wasn't kidding about this driving me crazy, Yang. And if you're having the same feelings I am, I know how it's eating you up inside. So let's help each other."

The words rang through the empty room. Yang had clenched her fists, head down and eyes glazed with contemplation. Time passed, and the moment where it would be too awkward to answer was fast approaching. Blake felt her hopes flicker, but then her partner shifted her weight again and bit her lip.

"I was hoping that the feelings would stop after the first week," Yang weakly admitted, keeping her eyes firmly on the floor between them. "But they didn't." Yang reached behind her and grabbed some of her hair to play with and keep her hands busy. "Now it feels like every time I look at Weiss, I just… get… a little, I don't know, confused."

Blake twitched her bow. She leaned forward and asked, "It's almost like you just want to get closer with her, right?"

Yang slowly looked up to meet Blake's gaze. "Yeah," she said, letting her hair go. "Like I just want to crawl back into bed with her."

"And get to feel that same warmth again."

"Yeah. At least one more time."

Blake smiled, looking over her partner in a new light. At least she wasn't alone in her desires. And if she felt like she was going to go insane, all she had to do was talk to Yang. Everything was going to be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby was talking, but Weiss wasn't listening. She was too far in heaven to care about the petty concerns of the flesh world. Just as the heiress started to come down from her high, Zwei ran up to her as the pudgy furball of cuteness that he was and deposited a damp tennis ball in her hand. Weiss giggled as the corgi waited, cocking his head to the side, waiting for Weiss to throw the ball as hard as she could. She willingly obliged and Zwei set off, hot in pursuit.

"So I was thinking about this new team move that could be really cool," Ruby said.

"Uh huh."

"Alright, so hear me out." Ruby moved directly into Weiss's view, blocking the adorableness of Zwei. "You can use your glyphs or ice to stun an enemy. While they're all stuck and confused, Blake can move in and cut them up, all _swoosh swoosh swoosh!_" Ruby cut through the air with her hands for emphasis. "Then when the enemy is about to pass out from severe blood loss, Yang bursts from Blake's doppelganger and delivers the fiery uppercut that sends them straight into the stratosphere!" Ruby ended her rant by pointing at the sky. After holding her pose for a few seconds, Ruby looked at Weiss and asked, "What do you think?"

"I think it's impractical." Weiss turned and took Zwei's ball.

"That's just because you're not envisioning it."

"Oh, I'm certainly 'envisioning' it." Weiss sent the ball sailing and tried to focus on Zwei pumping his cute little legs.

"You're not doing it correctly," Ruby pouted.

"Doing what correctly?" Yang asked. The two partners turned to meet the blonde. She was still in her uniform, which meant she was either headed to a class or she was already done. Weiss looked back up at Yang's eyes and noticed a faint tint of red on the blonde's cheeks. Perhaps she had just finished exercising?

"How long were you there?" Weiss asked.

Yang shrugged. "Only a few moments."

"Wait, does that mean you were around to hear my new strategy?" Ruby asked, clenching her fists and leaning forward. "What did you think of it? It's pretty cool, right?" Her voice raised in pitch with each word.

"Uh." Yang scratched her cheek and looked away from her vibrant sister. "I actually didn't hear that. What is it?"

Ruby wasted no time to tell Yang about the plan. Weiss bit her tongue and shifted her focus to Zwei, who had gone far too long without any attention. The corgi was more than willing to accept the offer, letting Weiss grip the tennis ball in his mouth before playfully shaking his head to get it back.

"So your plan involves the three of us hurting one opponent," Yang summarized.

"Uh-huh!"

"And what are you going to be doing while we're doing this?"

"Cheering you on," Ruby stated, beaming with pride.

Weiss rolled her eyes. The bad idea had gotten worse. She decided to look over her shoulder to see how Yang had reacted to the idea. For some reason, it didn't surprise the heiress to see Yang was deep in thought. Perhaps it was because the sisters always seemed to support each other.

"It could work," Yang finally said, "but it needs some fine-tuning." She raised her hands in front of her chest. "Let's say my left hand is an Ursa, and my right hand is us. We're probably not going to start out in a spot where we can immediately hit them, which is great and we can use Weiss's ice to freeze them, but what if you shoot them first to hurt them instead of staying on the sidelines? Then they'll be wounded and unable to respond as well."

Ruby pursed her lips. "That does make sense," she conceded in a quiet tone. "But then I'd have to think of a new name for the attack."

Yang lowered her hands. "What's it called?"

"Bee's Schnees."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the slight blush on her cheeks. Yang, on the other hand, looked like she had just eaten a fistful of ghost peppers. The blonde looked at Weiss, and the two made eye contact for a split second before Yang re-focused her attention on Ruby. "T-that's quite a name, sis."

"Thanks! It took me a while to think of a great way to combine the three of you, but I think it's a good, tight fit!" The redhead put her hands on her hips and beamed a smile.

Yang muttered something. Weiss thought she heard, "Tight fit."

"Yang, are you okay?" Weiss turned away from Zwei, who was more than content to run in a circle, and fully faced the blonde. "You look like you're running a fever."

"I-I'm fine. Fit as a drum!" Yang boasted, mirroring Ruby's pose.

"I thought it was 'fit as a fiddle,'" Ruby said.

"Oh." Yang let her hands fall back to her sides. Her face was still as red as a tomato. "Well it was great talking to you two, but I think I should go do my homework. Have fun!"

"What homework? We're on break," Weiss said.

"The convenient type of homework that I just made up to get out of this awkward situation! Bye!" Before Ruby or Weiss could say anything, Yang took off running. Weiss almost expected to see a trail of fire sprout from the blonde's wake.

Yang entered the dorm with the subtlety of a landslide. Her heart was still pounding, and the inspiration from Ruby's new combat maneuver was enough to make her feel like time was far too slow. Once she was sure that no one had followed her, she pulled out her scroll and started to call Blake, but then remembered that her partner was in a class. Yang switched to sending a text message instead.

"Hey, Ruby gave me a better name than 'Weiss Schnee Appreciation Club.' What do you think of Bee's Schnees?"


End file.
